Another List of Spoiled Kids!
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: No summary yet but there will be soon rating may change
1. Chapter 1

The sequel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

"Jack, Jack! Get back here!" Cameron called after he soon when he made a run for her and Willy's room. After catching him in her arms she swung him up onto the huge bed and started to tickle him. Jack was now five years old and finally in school. "Now sit still, silly! You need to get your shoes on, we're going to see daddy." Cameron laughed handing Jack one of his shoes while she helped him with the other.

After putting on his shoes, Jack jumped off the bed and was out the door leaving Cameron no time to grab her jacket. Cameron had hardly gotten in the elevator before he pushed the button to the invention room. Jack grabbed hold to his mother's leg as the elevator jolted awake but soon let go when he started to enjoy himself, nearly falling off his feet when he came to a sudden holt.

"Daddy!" Jack screamed when he saw his father standing next to one of the many machines. He quickly ran out of the small clear box leaving Cameron in his wake. She laughed as she watched her son jump into Willy's arms.

Willy swung him around in a circle before sitting him back down on his feet. "Are you ready to make some chocolate?" Willy smiled warmly at his son. He must admit he had come a long way when it came to children. He at first was hesitant on showing Jack so much affection but considering he was around the small boy so much he had grown accustomed to his presence and he was determined to be a good father. He and Jack had become inseparable and he was always excited about getting to show him the many inventions he had made.

"Don't even think about it Willy! He's attending his first day of school this morning." Cameron smiled as she zipped up Jack's small, blue backpack.

"School! Yuck!" Jack and Willy said in unison.

"Not you too, Jack Jack? I thought you were looking foreword to school." Cameron whined handing him his backpack.

"But I wanna help daddy with chocolate." Jack pouted.

"Yeah!" Willy did the same folding his arms over his chest.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she walked up to them. "Willy, you will get back to work..." She said pushing Willy back towards his latest invention. "...and you Mr. Jack, are going to school whether you like it or not." She helped him put his backpack on his back.

"But I wanna stay here." Jack complained.

"Did I mention that Charlie will be coming with us." Cameron smiled when she saw his face light up. Jack and Charlie had become so close they could seriously be considered brothers.

"I'm ready!" Jack said excitedly.

Once Cameron had walked Jack to school along with Charlie who was now seventeen, she rejoined her husband in the invention room.

"So I've been thinking!" Cameron said walking up to Willy. He looked up at her questioningly.

"The last time you were thinking, the candy cane popcorn machine blew up." Willy looked over at her.

"It was a lousy invention anyway. I was only trying to give it a little kick." She made a punching gesture as she laughed. "Anyway I was thinking about allowing more kids into the factory." She smiled at him as if it was the most brilliant think she had ever come up with.

"I don't think so! You know what happened to the last ones."

"I know but I think it would be fun."

"No!" Willy turned from her.

"Well then if you wont do it with me, then I'll do it myself."

"Oh no you wont!" Willy made his way back over to her. "This is miry factory!"

Cameron gave him an annoyed look. "I'll be really, really careful." She said quickly.

"No!" He became walking again with Cameron following.

"But..."

"No!"

"Willy..."

"No!"

"Fine, then I guess I'll be sleeping in my old room from now on." Cameron teased.

Willy paused to look back at her. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would. No more hoochi-coochie for you Mr. Wonka." Cameron wagged her finger at him. Willy gave her an angry look making Cameron laugh. She grabbed hold of his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please Willy!" She pouted.

Willy sighed. "Fine!"

Cameron smiled up at him reveling in his defeat. "Great! I'll go get started." She moved to stand in front of him leaning up to kiss him passionately on the lips. "You wont regret it."

AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this sequel. If you don't like the idea of another tour of the factory with more kids, let me know and I would do my best to redue this and come up with a better plot idea. If you like where I'm going with this great, if you don't let me know and feel free to give me some ideas about what you might want me to do with it. Thanks for all your support and hope to hear from you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Do you understand any of this?" Lizzy turned around in her desk to face Charlie. She quickly pushed a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face as she met Charlie's gaze. When he didn't answer her, just starred, she raised an eyebrow. "Charlie! Hello!" She waved a hand in front of his face.

Charlie shook his head. "Um…what?"

"I asked you if you understood any of this?" Lizzy laughed, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Nope, you?" He smiled at her.

"No!" She returned his smile before turning back to face the teacher.

Charlie sighed and laid his head in his hand as he looked at the back of Lizzy's head. A dreamy look appeared on his face as he lightly tapped his pencil on the text book in front of him. He was a junior in high school and was now in the most boring class he had ever had, Algebra II.

"Charlie, are you paying attention?" Mr. Williams asked tapping his pointing stick on his hand as he gave his student a stern look.

"Yes!" Charlie answered sitting up straight and opening his calculator.

"Pretty boring class, huh?" Lizzy laughed as she and Charlie walked out into the hall, now crowded with students.

"Yeah!" He smiled over at her.

"Hey Liz, come on we gotta go!" One of Lizzy's friends called to her from across the hall.

"I'll see you later Charlie." She waved as she quickly caught up with her friend.

"Yeah, bye!" He looked after her longingly before making his way to the factory.

Cameron smiled crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in the candy wrapping room. She randomly placed four golden tickets in each of the candy bars and watched as the machine wrapped and packaged the small square bars. After they had been packaged she headed into the chocolate room to meet Jack and Charlie.

"Mommy!" Jack screamed running towards Cameron. She just barely caught him in her arms as he dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Hey! How was your first day?" She asked as he leaned back to look at her.

"Great! The teacher said we were going to have show and tell tomorrow, but I don't know what to show." Jack said shrugging.

"Why not your father?" Cameron laughed as she sat him back down on his feet. "How about you Charlie?" She turned towards her nephew as they began walking to the small crumbled house in the chocolate room.

"Great!" Charlie answered, a large smile on his face.

"Ok, what did you do?"

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, whatever!" Cameron laughed. "What are you smiling about?"

Charlie didn't answer as they walked into the small house. A small room had been built onto the side of the house to give Charlie a bit more room since he was so much older. He quickly threw his bag on his bed and came back into the kitchen. Cameron and Jack took a seat at the table as Mrs. Bucket sat a glass of iced tea in front of them.

"Has anyone found a ticket yet?" Jack asked excitedly.

"I just sent them out today, maybe tomorrow." Cameron ruffled his short brown hair.

Later that afternoon as Jack sat at the kitchen table in the Bucket's home finishing his homework Charlie and Cameron took a walk around the factory.

"So what's on your mind, Char? You've been kind of distracted." Cameron tucked her hands in the pockets of her gray sweatpants and looked up at him. She couldn't believe how much he'd grown.

"Well, its about this girl! I would talk to my mom or dad about it but you know how that is. I just feel more comfortable talking to you."

"I'm going to assume that you like this girl." Cameron smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. She just thinks of me as a friend and we never get to hang out except at school." He stopped to turn and look at Cameron. "What should I do?"

"Ask her out! Duh!" She laughed.

"Cameron! I'm serious." Charlie gave her a stern look.

Cameron sighed. "Listen Char, if you really like this girl then just ask her to go on a date with you. If she says no, then you guys can still be friends and if she says yes, well, congrats."

"But it's not that easy. I can hardly speak when I'm around her and when she looks at me…" Charlie paused with a dreamy look on his face making Cameron laugh.

"I think you should just ask her out because if you don't then your going to regret it. I know it seems hard but it wont be when you actually come to it." Cameron grabbed hold to Charlie's arm as he continued to escort her through the factory.

"Ok, I'll try. But what if I can't, what if I chicken out?"

"Ooo, tough one!" Cameron frowned. "Well, then just try again, most likely she likes you too. All I can tell you Charlie is to just try."

"Thanks Cammie!"

"No prob bob!" Cameron laughed. They both looked up when they heard an explosion up ahead. They watched as two oompa-loompas flew past them into the air. What they weren't expecting was Willy Wonka to come flying out after them.

"Wow!" Willy laughed as he and the two oompa-loompas sat up at the same time, their goggles half fallen off their faces.

"Talk about your grand entrance, or exit I should say." Cameron laughed.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked as they got to their feet.

"No worries!" Willy said smiling.

"What were you doing?" Cameron asked.

"New invention, it's obviously not finished yet." He frowned towards the doorway in which the oompa-loompas reentered the room.

"Maybe you should take a break!" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, a break will do you good." Cameron agreed grabbing Willy's arm and pulling him along with her and Charlie.

As they passed the chocolate room, Charlie veered off. "I better finish my homework before mom gets mad. See you guys later."

"See you later Char!" Cameron called.

"Bye!" Willy chimed in.

"So tell me more about this new invention, I'm sure our guests will want to see it." Cameron looked up at Willy as they continued walking.

AN: Hey guys sorry about the short chapters. I know I haven't gotten very far into the meat of the story but it will come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hey guys its me again,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated on the sequal and I'm so sorry that I haven't. I really am looking forward to continuing this story and I promise that I will. Because of my schedule, I may not be able to until this spring sometime around May. This is when I finally get out of school and only have to worry about work. I'm sorry for the long wait and I promise to finish this story this summer. Thank you for your reviews and your support.

Your author,

completelywonkable


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Hurry up! Hurry up! The news is on!" Charlie called over the intercom. Willy looked up at Cameron before they ran down to the chocolate room and into Charlie's house. The six of them huddled in front of the TV screen, as the four old people sat up straighter in bed to see over them.

"Attention viewers. We interrupt this broadcast to give you the latest news involving Willy Wonka and his wacky factory. We have learned from one of our sources that four more tickets have been placed in four random candy bars for yet another tour of the mysterious factory. Children have been rushing madly around from candy store to candy store buying up as many wonka bars as they can find. It seems the unbelievable transformations of the first four that escaped the factory has only intrigued the rest of the public. .." A picture of people grabbing up wonka bars as fast as they could flashed briefly on the screen before going back to the blonde newscaster that was narrating. "…the rumor is out and the rush is on for yet another chance to get to tour this amazing factory."

Cameron looked up at Willy. "Who would have thought? Even after what you did to those other poor kids. People are still going nuts." She laughed.

"Those kids were spoiled rotten. I have no doubt that these will be the same." Willy huffed folding his arms over his chest.

"Off to bed. Now!" Mrs. Weasel yelled at the dozen or so orphans crowded around the tiny TV screen. They had just watched the new cast and hopes of maybe finding one of those golden tickets grew increasingly the more they lingered on it.

Gretchen, the oldest, quickly turned the TV off knowing that Mrs. Weasel's temper could easily get out of control. The younger kids whined in response before slowly making there way up the tattered stairs and to their rusted cots that clearly sagged in the middle from over use.

One of the youngest girls lingered behind as she turned her gaze from the TV and out the window. The light trickled of snow clung to the window seal as her breath fogged up the glass. She watched as the other children made their way up the rickety stairs before slowly following. She held up the tattered skirt of her red dress so as not to trip on her way to the second floor. Her blonde hair was covered in dirt as well as her clothes. Climbing into the small cot she wrapped the thin tattered blanket around her to try and keep warm as her eyelids slowly closed over her dull blue orbs.

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short guys. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do the three new rooms I need for the story. I'm really excited to be able to finish this story I'm just having some trouble with the details and I apoligize for the long wait I have caused. If you guys have any suggestions about some of the rooms or any ideas you would like me to persue I would really like to here from you. I promist I will get this story finished. I'm so sorry for the wait thank you for all your love and support. Hang in there guys:)


	5. Chapter 5

All my dear fans,

Hey how's everyone doing? I'm such a bad writer for not updating in like forever...and I sincerely apologize this is my freshman year in college and its hectic and crazy. I will continue this story but I'm giving another pause on the sequel because I have read over all my reviews from the first story and I would really like to upgrade that one. I really wont to work on adding a little more to the first one as in new chapters and maybe some new characters. I understand if you guys have given up on me but I thought I would made this effort to reconnect with this story because I really do love this story. LOL! So I will be updating the story within the next couple of months and I hope that you will come back to read it and I hope you will enjoy it much more then you did the first time around. Hope to hear from you guys soon and once again I apologize for my absence.

Completely WoNkAbLe


End file.
